


Something impossible [by Cassandra Claire]

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comico, Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M, OOC, Romance, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Come punizione per un atto di vandalismo Draco è obbligato a compiere tre buone azioni per ottenere il perdono di Harry; queste però non saranno esattamente come si aspettava. Un Draco bagnato e a torso nudo, un Harry coperto di vernice e un Goyle che legge Proust…





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Autrice: _Cassandra Claire_**  (la versione originale della storia non è più on line).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** nulla è mio. Tutto è di JKR e la storia è di Cassandra Claire.

“Draco Malfoy” disse Silente, fissandolo gravemente al di sopra della montatura dorata delle sue lenti “durante gli anni che ha passato in questa scuola ha compiuto svariate azioni riprovevoli e ha più volte offeso ciò che per Hogwarts ha più valore. In passato ho sempre chiuso un occhio; i ragazzi sono ragazzi, dopotutto. Ricordo che ai miei tempi…”  
Silente iniziò a raccontare una lunga storia in cui figuravano una capra, una borsa piena di tritoni e una classe di Tassorosso al sesto anno. Draco era abituato a simili situazioni, e reagì di conseguenza. Le storie del Preside non finivano mai bene, ed erano purtroppo sempre incentrate su una capra. Lasciò che la sua mente vagasse fino a tornare a quel pomeriggio, e ricordò l’espressione sul volto di Potter quando lui…  
“Non sghignazzi così in mia presenza, signor Malfoy!” esclamò di colpo Silente.  
Draco sobbalzò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Perché diavolo pensavano tutti che stesse sghignazzando quando lui cercava semplicemente di SORRIDERE? Non dipendeva da lui se le sue labbra avevano l’abitudine di arricciarsi leggermente sulla sinistra…Personalmente, Draco pensava che lo rendesse accattivante. “Mi scusi, signor Preside.”  
“Lei ha DISTRUTTO il Mantello dell’Invisibilità di Harry Potter oggi” continuò Silente “Un crudele ed insensato atto di vandalismo.”  
“Mi spiava quando ero in bagno” disse Draco.  
“Ne dubito fortemente.”  
“Beh, però avrebbe potuto. Nessuno degli altri studenti possiede un Mantello dell’Invisibilità, perché Potter dovrebbe?”  
“Perché si trattava dell’unica eredità che suo padre gli avesse lasciato” rispose Silente.  
“Bah” ribatté il biondo “In caso non ve ne foste accorti, Professore, Potter ed io siamo rivali. Sono la sua nemesi. Per esserlo in modo convincente, devo mettere in atto un qualche tipo di minaccia. Non posso essere un pericolo per qualcuno che non riesco neppure a VEDERE! Stavo solo cercando di livellare il campo da gioco.”  
“Non è lei la sua nemesi” lo corresse Silente, a cui stavano iniziando a fumare le orecchie “Voldemort lo è.”  
Draco si sentiva offeso. “E allora io chi sono?”  
“Un ragazzo che sta per essere espulso” disse Silente “ecco chi è lei.”  
Draco era terrorizzato. “Espulso?! Lei non può espellermi! Io sono un Malfoy! La mia stirpe ha frequentato Hogwarts per generazioni! Se fossi espulso getterei vergogna e disonore sulla mia famiglia!”  
“Perché, il fatto che suo padre abbia un intimo legame con Lord Voldemort NON getta vergogna e disonore sulla sua famiglia?” domandò Silente.  
“E’ un legame molto superficiale” spiegò Draco con superbia “si riduce ad un mero scambio di biglietti di auguri a Natale.”  
Silente ridacchiò.  
Draco era irritato, odiava essere deriso. “La mia educazione è molto importante per me, Preside” protestò disperatamente.  
“Ho sentito di alcuni eccellenti programmi di manutenzione agricola, presso il liceo politecnico di Londra” rispose Silente “Sono sicuro che le piacerebbe la carriera di contadino babbano. Tutti vorranno essere nei suoi panni.”  
Draco barcollò, afferrandosi ad un angolo della scrivania per restare in piedi. “Ci dev’essere qualcosa che posso fare. Qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Può scusarsi con Harry Potter” propose Silente.  
“Certo. Benissimo, gli manderò un biglietto.”  
“No” disse Silente “Lei si scuserà con lui nella Sala Grande, questo pomeriggio, davanti a tutti gli studenti e a me. La osserverò, signor Malfoy. E sarà meglio che siano delle scuse sentite” aggiunse. “Deve guadagnarsi davvero il suo perdono, signor Malfoy, o sarà espulso. Sarebbe anche ora che imparasse ad essere umile. E poi” concluse mentre gli si illuminavano gli occhi“è proprio ora che impari a strisciare, piccolo segaiolo.”  
Draco rimase sbigottito. “Come?”  
“Ho detto che questo è tutto, signor Malfoy, grazie” rispose Silente con un sorriso gentile.  
“Ah, ecco, volevo ben dire” borbottò Draco.  
  
***  
  
Seduto nella Sala Grande, Draco guardava con aria infelice verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro. Il pranzo era quasi finito, ed era riuscito a mandare giù a fatica solo metà della sua bistecca e un po’ del suo pasticcio d’agnello. L’incalzante orrore causato dalla consapevolezza di doversi scusare con Harry Potter aumentava davanti a lui come un’enorme massa spaventosa. Deglutì rumorosamente e poi lasciò cadere la forchetta con un gemito di frustrazione.  
“Se non mangi il tuo pasticcio posso prenderlo io?” domandò Goyle, spostando per un momento lo sguardo dalla sua copia sottolineata de “L’Essere e il Nulla” a lui.  
Draco si voltò verso l’amico. “Presto, Goyle, infilzami con la tua forchetta. Se sarò gravemente ferito, Silente non potrà espellermi per non essermi scusato con Potter.”  
Goyle scosse la testa. “Però espellerebbe ME.”  
“Non capisco dov’è il problema” disse Draco.  
“Oh, fallo e basta, Draco” esclamò Pansy scoccandogli uno sguardo di superiorità dall’altro lato del tavolo. Potter è un tale imbranato che non appena ti sarai scusato cederà, come una cintura economica.”  
Con un altro gemito, Draco si alzò attraversando poi la sala, provando scuse a mezza voce. “Ciao, Potter. Mi dispiace. Sì. Mi dispiace di averti incontrato, e mi dispiace anche che tu abbia quella stupida FACCIA.” Sospirò. “Non ce la farò mai.”  
I Grifondoro erano evidentemente al corrente della sua punizione, perché quando lui li raggiunse la metà di loro era ancora a tavola, e ghignavano al suo indirizzo come tanti Gargoyle. C’era la Donnola barcollante con la sua ragazza Mezzosangue, la rossa sorella della Donnola e un branco di altri amici e compagni di Potter. Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto Per Infastidire Draco Malfoy si intravedeva appena tra Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan; sembrava stranamente nervoso e depresso.  
Draco si fermò a circa un metro dalla tavolata. “Devo parlare con Potter” esordì “Voialtri levatevi dai piedi.”  
La Donnola lo fissò con aria di superiorità. “Non sono sicuro che Harry sia disposto a parlare con te.” Spostò il suo sguardo sulla ragazza seduta accanto a lui: “Hermione, puoi chiedere ad Harry se ha voglia di parlare?”  
Harry tossicchiò. “Posso parlare” disse “non c’è problema.” Sorrise a Draco da dietro la testa di Ginny, rivolgendogli un sorriso timido e doloroso pieno di fascino e vulnerabilità. “Ciao, Malfoy.”  
Draco lo guardò con disprezzo. “Godi della mia umiliazione, sadico bastardo?”  
Gli occhi verdi di Harry si spalancarono. “Io non…”  
Hermione gli diede una discreta gomitata nel fianco. “Zitto Harry. Dovrebbe scusarsi.”  
“Ma non è il caso” iniziò Harry “in realtà, io…”  
Ginny gli tappò la bocca con la mano. “Harry voleva dire che non è il caso che pensi di potertela cavare con delle semplici scuse” concluse.  
“Ma certo” aggiunse Dean con sufficienza “Abbiamo saputo cos’ha detto Silente: devi guadagnarti il perdono di Harry.”  
“Giusto” si accodò Seamus “penso che qualche genuflessione andrebbe bene, tanto per cominciare.”  
Harry si liberò della mano di Ginny. “No, va tutto bene, davvero! Non ce n’è bisogno!”  
Hermione lo fulminò con un’occhiata. “Non vuoi vedere Malfoy in ginocchio?”  
Harry arrossì violentemente, diventando paonazzo, e non fu in grado di rispondere. Draco si chiese per un momento cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo. Probabilmente era così arrabbiato da non riuscire a parlare; il biondo decise che era meglio agire prima che la sua rabbia aumentasse. Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e guardò fisso davanti a sé. “Mi-dispiace-davvero-molto-di-aver-dato-fuoco-al-tuo-Mantello-dell-Invisibilità-e-poi-di-essermi-seduto-su-di-te-e-di-aver-cercato-di-fartene-mangiare-la-cenere” disse tutto d’un fiato, e poi si rilassò “Anche se non avresti dovuto lasciarlo abbandonato su una sedia in quel modo. È stato stupido. Ecco, ho finito. Posso andare?”  
Harry lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Ti perd-”  
Dean Thomas lo interruppe mentre parlava, e gli si sedette sopra. “Non credo che le tue scuse risolvano il problema, Malfoy” disse Dean gongolando “Credo che ci voglia qualcosa in più.”  
Draco era infelice. “Qualcosa tipo cosa?”  
“Tipo buone azioni” propose Ginny “credo che Harry dovrebbe farti fare delle buone azioni.”  
“Come ad esempio limonare con un ippogrifo” disse Seamus Finnigan.  
“O con Piton” aggiunse Ginny.  
“Preferirei farmi tagliare la testa” annunciò Draco.  
“Si può fare…” ribatté Ron con tono serio.  
A Draco non piacque il modo in cui Weasley accarezzava il suo coltello da burro. Disse con astio “Se Potter vuole che faccia qualcosa può dirlo.”  
Tutti fissarono Harry.  
“Potrebbe aiutarmi a tinteggiare il capannone da Quidditch di Grifondoro, domani” propose Harry debolmente. Sembrava che avesse il fiato corto, ma era senz’altro dovuto al fatto che Dean gli stava ancora seduto sopra.  
“Ok” rispose Draco.  
“A torso nudo” aggiunse Ginny.  
“A TORSO NUDO?! E perché?!” esclamò Draco.  
Harry si nascose il volto tra le mani. “Mi sento così umiliato” disse con voce soffocata.  
“Perché” rivelò Hermione con rabbia “Sono innamorata di te, Malfoy.”  
“Pensavo uscissi con la Donnola” obiettò Draco, con una nota d’interesse nella voce.  
“E’ così” rispose Ron “Stranamente, però, non m’importa questa sua illecita passione per te.”  
“E’ molto comprensivo” spiegò Hermione.  
Draco lo guardò con aria compassionevole. “Hai una vita triste, Donnola.”  
Ron si strinse nelle spalle. “Non sono io quello che domani tinteggerà il capannone di Grifondoro a torso nudo, Malfoy” gli ricordò.  
“Mi brucerò in modo orrendo sotto il sole” piagnucolò Draco “ho la pelle DELICATA.”  
Ginny gli sorrise dolcemente. “Beh, allora farai meglio a portarti la crema solare.”  
  
***  
  
Il giorno successivo i Grifondoro erano già davanti al capannone quando Draco arrivò, con indosso solo un paio di jeans ed un’orribile espressione accigliata. Ron, Seamus, Dean e le ragazze iniziarono a sghignazzare non appena si avvicinò. Harry si limitò a fissarlo con la bocca spalancata. Draco notò con interesse che Hermione lo teneva per la maglietta. Forse temeva che lui, consumato dall’ira, gli si lanciasse addosso per poi spaccargli la testa? È possibile, pensò Draco, dopotutto E’ innamorata di me.  
Le concesse un’occhiata ardente. “Beh, eccomi qua. A torso nudo. I miei muscoli luccicano sotto il sole.”  
“Ho notato” rispose Hermione “Ron, puoi passargli il barattolo ed il pennello?”  
Draco mise il broncio, arricciando le labbra. “Non potrei semplicemente restare qui fermo?”  
“Ecco, tu-” cominciò Harry.  
“Zitto, Harry” lo interruppe Ron spingendo verso Draco barattolo e pennello. “Datti da fare, Malfoy.”  
Draco fissò con sguardo cupo l’interno del barattolo. “Rosso. Mi sta malissimo il rosso.”  
Dipingere il capannone si rivelò sorprendentemente rilassante. Draco lasciò la sua mente libera di vagare, e pensò a tutte le cose orribili che avrebbe potuto fare ad Harry quando tutto sarebbe finito. Magari avrebbe potuto mettergli delle cavallette nel letto, o dargli una botta in testa con un bastone e poi gettarlo nel lago. L’ideale sarebbe stato naturalmente batterlo a Quidditch, ma dopo essere stato completamente sconfitto per sei anni di fila ad ogni partita, Draco aveva accettato con filosofia di non avere possibilità. Maledetto Potter e maledetta la sua Firebolt. Maledetto lui e il suo corpo agile e flessuoso, che ne facevano un Cercatore tanto perfetto. Era così ingiusto che lui fosse tanto SINUOSO…  
Un lieve tramestio tra i Grifondoro portò Draco a voltarsi incuriosito per vedere cosa stesse accadendo alle sue spalle. Sembravano aver intrapreso un insolito rituale.  
Uno di loro spingeva Harry in avanti verso il capannone; Harry muoveva qualche passo verso Draco, poi sembrava pensarci meglio e si divincolava in modo spettacolare per riacquistare la libertà, fuggendo via. A questo punto un altro dei suoi amici lo inseguiva e riacciuffava per spingerlo di nuovo verso Draco. Era tutto molto strano e Draco si ritrovò confuso. Si voltò del tutto e li fissò incuriosito.  
“Non posso dire che vi biasimo perché desiderate così tanto liberarvi di Potter” disse alla fine “ma non ci state riuscendo granché.”  
“Sta’ zitto, Malfoy” rispose Ginny, dando ad Harry l’ennesimo spintone.  
Strusciando nervosamente i piedi, Harry raggiunse il capannone e si fermò accanto a Draco. “Malfoy…vuoi…ehm…una mano?”  
Draco lo fissò incredulo. “Che?!”  
“Pensavo solo che probabilmente avresti finito prima se ti avessi aiutato…” spiegò Harry indicando il capannone con un gesto della mano.  
“Certo, e probabilmente avrei vinto più partite di Quidditch se fossi precipitato e ti fossi spezzato il collo, ma non me l’hai mai proposto.” Ribatté Draco seccato. “Avanti, Potter, sii sincero. So che sei venuto fin qui solo per sfottermi nella mia disperata umiliazione.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei completamente paranoico, lo sapevi?”  
Draco gettò il pennello nel barattolo di vernice. “Sono solo realista. Voglio dire, siamo mortalmente nemici, no?”  
Harry si grattò un orecchio. “Beh, insomma, credo di sì.” Sembrava notevolmente apatico. “Ti sentiresti meno…come dire…SFOTTUTO se mandassi via gli altri?”  
Draco era nuovamente confuso. “Ma così in un certo senso la punizione perde valore…e che mi dici di Hermione? Pensavo volesse contemplarmi!”  
“Non le fa bene eccitarsi tanto. Potrebbe avere un infarto.”  
Draco ci pensò su. “Capisco. Forse sarebbe il caso di mostrare a quella povera ragazza delusa un po’ di pietà.”  
“Assolutamente.” Harry raggiante fece dei gesti verso i suoi amici. “Voi! andatevene!”  
Mentre il gruppo dei Grifondoro si allontanava faticosamente senza smettere di ridacchiare, Draco notò che Ron cingeva le spalle di Hermione con un braccio. TI COMPATISCO, DONNOLA, pensò Draco, NON TI AMERA’ MAI QUANTO AMA ME.  
Si voltò verso Harry, che lo fissava con un sorriso amichevole sul volto. CERCA DI FARMI ABBASSARE LA GUARDIA, borbottò tra sé con amarezza. “Se hai cercato di restare solo con me per potermi torturare ed estorcermi i segreti dei Mangiamorte hai solo perso tempo” disse al moro.  
Harry ammiccò. “Malfoy, tu non conosci nessun segreto dei Mangiamorte…”  
“Potrei.”  
“Davvero? Dimmene uno.”  
“Angus McNair ama vestirsi da donna. Tutti pensano che il padre di Pansy Parkinson abbia lasciato la moglie per un capraio boliviano, mentre in realtà è fuggito con una delle capre. Avery Nott paga delle strane donne perché lo sculaccino. Zachariah Goyle frantuma le caramelle al seltz e le sniffa. Oh, e il Signore Oscuro è un tremendo fanatico del balletto. Ha fatto comprare a mio padre l’intero scenario del Lago dei Cigni dalla Real Accademia del Balletto e gliel’ha fatto montare al castello. Ogni due mesi viene a trovarci e danza la Morte del Cigno.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ritiro tutto: questi sono dei grossi segreti.”  
“Queste sono CONOSCENZE INTERNE dei Mangiamorte” rispose Draco raggiante.  
“Odio dovertelo dire, Malfoy, ma non è affatto un segreto che i seguaci di Voldemort siano uno sgangherato gruppo di pazzi dannati.”  
“Non riderai più quando balleranno sulla tua tomba con gli scarponi chiodati” ribatté Draco.  
“No” disse Harry “probabilmente no, visto che sarò morto.”  
Draco si sentì improvvisamente in colpa, il che lo fece arrabbiare. Guardò Harry. “Ho sete” piagnucolò “probabilmente mi sto disidratando e la vernice mi sta avvelenando. Potrei morire. Pensa a quanto sembreresti stupido se mi uccidessi.”  
Harry sbuffò. “Ti ho portato dell’acqua, Malfoy.” Estrasse una bottiglia di plastica blu dalla tasca del suo mantello e gliela porse. “Tieni.”  
Draco afferrò la bottiglia prima che Harry potesse rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo, svitò il tappo e se la rovesciò in testa. L’acqua gli appiccicò i capelli biondi alla fronte per poi scivolare lungo il suo petto nudo, correre lungo le scanalature del suo torace anch’esso nudo e raccogliersi infine nell’incavo delle sue anche, proprio sopra ai bottoni dei suoi jeans.  
“Oh mio Dio” balbettò Harry, che sembrava sul punto di svenire.  
Draco lo guardò curioso. “Che c’è che non va, Potter?”  
“L’odore della vernice” rispose il moro con voce strozzata.  
“Ti dà fastidio?” chiese Draco.  
Harry annuì vigorosamente. Sembrava ancora sul punto di svenire. “Molto fastidio” aggiunse.  
Draco ebbe un’idea. Era una cattiva idea, eppure gli sembrava così invitante! Appoggiò con attenzione la bottiglia a terra, prese il barattolo della vernice e si rialzò lentamente. “Ehi, Potter” chiamò.  
Harry lo guardò speranzoso. “Sì?”  
Draco gli rovesciò il barattolo in testa.  
  
***  
  
Nessuno volle sedersi accanto a Draco a cena, principalmente perché ancora grondava di vernice rossa e oro. Harry, com’era prevedibile, non aveva reagito bene quando si era trovato oltre un litro di vernice versata addosso, e aveva afferrato il barattolo di quella dorata per poi lanciarla addosso a Draco. Draco lo aveva colpito, e lui aveva risposto ai colpi. Avevano finito col rotolarsi nel campo da Quidditch, lasciando strisce di vernice dappertutto, e ad un certo punto Draco aveva tolto la maglietta ad Harry, il che gli era semplicemente sembrato giusto, ecco. Era stato tutto soddisfacentemente normale, pensò Draco con un ghigno. Solo due ragazzi mezzi nudi che si rotolano in un campo, sporcandosi di vernice l’un l’altro. Il suo sorriso oscillò.  
“Come ti senti, Draco?” chiese Tiger mettendo da parte le parole crociate che stava facendo con la piuma d’oca.  
“Eterosessuale, grazie” rispose Draco istintivamente.  
Goyle sbarrò gli occhi. “Che cosa?!”  
“Eccezionale” disse Draco “ho detto che mi sento eccezionale.”  
Tiger corrugò la fronte. “Genere che rientra nel possesso, cinque lettere?”  
“Sesso, naturalmente” rispose Goyle “dai, Tiger!”  
Draco giocherellò irritato con la sua forchetta. “Siete dei veri provocatori” borbottò “potreste per favore ricordarvi di comportarvi da stupidi? Fatelo per me!”  
“Ah, già” disse Tiger con voce contrita. Appallottolò la pergamena di cruciverba e la mangiò. “Così va meglio?”  
“Molto meglio.”  
“Allora, Potter ti ha perdonato?” gli domandò Goyle.  
“Assolutamente NO” rispose Dean Thomas, apparendo alle spalle di Draco come un uccello del malaugurio. “Non dopo la tua bravata con la vernice, Malfoy.”  
Draco lo guardò risentito attraverso le sue ciglia incrostate di vernice. “Perché ti ha mandato qui? Era troppo codardo per venire lui?”  
“E’ irritato” disse Dean con tono cupo “non vogliamo che ti si avvicini. Potrebbe tagliarti la gola.”  
Draco si accasciò sulla sua sedia. “Suppongo che vorrà farmi espellere, allora” sospirò “Addio, Hogwarts. Oggi saluti per sempre lo studente più bello che abbia mai onorato queste stanze con la sua presenza. Ne hai visti passare altri, magari brillanti, magari con voti migliori ad Erbologia, ma nessuno con un aspetto stupendo come il mio o con il fascino infallibile che-”  
“MALFOY” lo interruppe Dean “smettila di tesserti le lodi. Harry ha accettato di non chiedere la tua espulsione, se farai un’altra cosa.”  
Draco si passò una mano tra i capelli intrisi di vernice secca. “Cosa?”  
“Dovrai lucidare tutta l’argenteria della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro.”  
“Con la lingua?!” chiese Draco spaventato.  
“No, con uno straccio, stupido coglione! Non ci interessa avere la tua saliva Serpeverde dovunque.” Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Vieni alle dieci in punto.”  
Draco scrollò le spalle. “Va bene. Come vi pare.”  
  
***  
  
Draco si presentò all’ingresso della Sala Grifondoro spaccando il minuto. Si era fatto la doccia e aveva grattato via ogni rimasuglio di vernice, perciò i suoi capelli erano umidi e intorno a lui si avvertiva debolmente il profumo del sapone e della sua colonia. La Signora Grassa gli sorrise radiosa. “Beh, sei davvero carino” tubò.  
“Sono Draco Malfoy” la informò Draco con superbia “riferisca per favore a quegli stupidi maldestri che abitano la sua torre che sono venuto a riempire le loro vite di gioia e colore.”  
“Oooh, Draco Malfoy!” esclamò lei, ondeggiando le sue lunghe ciglia “Uno dei miei studenti ha una TERRIBILE cotta per te.”  
Draco sembrava infastidito. “Solo uno?”  
La donna sembrava delusa. “Lo sapevi già?”  
“Sì, sì, Hermione Granger. Davvero triste. Spero che trovi qualcosa con cui distrarsi. Il volontariato potrebbe fare miracoli.”  
La Signora Grassa sgranò gli occhi. “HERMIONE?!” ripeté. “Ma io pensavo che-”  
Il ritratto si spalancò di colpo, interrompendola a metà e causando un gridolino roco. Hermione era lì, con le mani sui fianchi e l’aria agitata. “Ti abbiamo detto di venire qui alle dieci, non di perdere mezz’ora a cianciare con il ritratto.”  
“La gelosia provoca rughe premature” ribatté Draco con aria di sufficienza.  
Hermione aveva l’aspetto di chi vorrebbe contare fino a dieci ma si accorge che è un numero troppo basso. “Entra, Malfoy, prima che ti faccia mangiare la tua stessa testa.”  
“Che caratterino” commentò Draco, per poi superarla ed entrare impettito nella Sala Comune. Con sua grande sorpresa, la trovò deserta. Era orrenda proprio come aveva immaginato che fosse, striscioni di rosso ed oro gli riempirono gli occhi. “Santo Cielo” gemette “non ci vedo più.”  
“Ma che peccato” rispose Hermione con voce incolore, e gli porse uno straccio. “Inizia a pulire” disse “Hop, hop.”  
“Comunque non capisco perché voialtri ci teniate tanto allo stato dell’argenteria della vostra Sala Comune” borbottò Draco.  
“L’orgoglio è di Casa” ribatté Hermione con alterigia, e scomparve su per le scale che presumibilmente portavano al dormitorio.  
Draco fissò la sua schiena per un momento, poi iniziò a lavorare strofinando un candelabro in modo discontinuo. Si sentiva stranamente deluso, ma non capiva perché. Si chiese se non stesse per caso iniziando a provare qualcosa per Hermione. Sembrava disperatamente improbabile, ma per quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto dispiacergli tanto se il gruppo di Grifondoro che si aspettava di trovare non fosse lì a sfotterlo?  
Forse sono masochista, pensò. Forse mi piace essere tormentato ed umiliato, e crescerò pagando degli estranei perché mi sculaccino, come Avery Nott. Anche se la maggior parte di essi probabilmente accetterà di sculacciarmi gratis.  
Prima che questo pensiero riuscisse a rallegrarlo, fu distratto dal baccano che giungeva dall’alto delle scale. Sembrava che un gruppo di persone gridassero in modo studiatamente basso mentre un’altra voce si levava in protesta. Un istante dopo udì una serie di rimbombi, ed Harry Potter cadde giù dalle scale rotolando all’interno della Sala Comune, fermandosi ai piedi di Draco.  
“Se questo era un tentativo di tendermi un agguato, faceva pena” disse Draco.  
“Non lo era” rispose Harry ambiguamente mentre si metteva a sedere “Ron mi ha spinto giù dalle scale.”  
“I tuoi amici non devono volerti granché bene” osservò Draco.  
Harry si appoggiò alle mani e guardò in alto, verso Draco. “Non ti è mai capitato che i tuoi amici volessero fare qualcosa per te solo perché TU lo vuoi disperatamente, nonostante sia completamente impossibile?”  
“Non credo di aver mai voluto qualcosa d’impossibile” rispose Draco.  
Harry sospirò. “Beato te.”  
“Ci sono ancora grandi macchie di vernice nei tuoi capelli” notò Draco allegramente “Se non riesci a toglierla lavandoli dovrai tagliar via le ciocche. Ti ritroverai PELATO.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. “C’è una cosa impossibile che vuoi” disse “vuoi battermi a Quidditch.”  
Draco ci pensò su un momento. Era vero, ammise, lui aveva sempre voluto battere Harry a Quidditch, in almeno una partita. C’era stato un tempo in cui vincere una partita contro Grifondoro era il suo pensiero fisso. Ma tutti quegli anni passati a giocare contro Harry avevano estinto quel desiderio. Non perché avesse imparato ad amare la sconfitta, ma perché Harry era così bravo che era un vero piacere guardarlo giocare. L’amante del Quidditch insito in Draco non poteva fare altro che starsene seduto a godersi il privilegio di volare nello stesso campo di Harry Potter, anche se lo Slytherin insito in lui avrebbe preferito balzare fuori dal cervello di Draco e uccidere Harry strangolandolo con le sue stesse tonsille.  
“Mi spiace, Malfoy.” Harry sembrava depresso. Draco sollevò lo sguardo e vide che Harry si era spostato sul sofà; era raggomitolato in un angolo con aria accigliata, e stringeva tra le braccia un cuscino sfrangiato. “Era un colpo basso.”  
Draco sedette pensieroso sul bracciolo del sofà; aveva ancora in mano il candelabro e lo straccio. Alcune ciocche disordinate degli scuri capelli di Harry facevano il solletico al suo avambraccio nudo. “Silente mi ha detto una cosa molto strana mentre stava minacciando di espellermi” disse Draco “ne sono rimasto abbastanza scioccato.”  
“Hagrid e Piton sono così innamorati!” lo interruppe precipitosamente Harry “non devi giudicarli troppo severamente.”  
Draco lo occhieggiò divertito. “Ok, per prima cosa: yeuch! Seconda cosa: non è questo che mi ha detto.”  
“Oh” balbettò Harry “ho detto Piton ed Hagrid? Volevo dire…ehm…Haton e Pigrid. Sono del primo anno e probabilmente non li conosci…”  
“Lascia stare, Potter. Non mi interessa la vita amorosa del nostro custode extralarge. Parlavo di te e me.”  
Harry lasciò cadere il cuscino che stava stringendo. “Co-cosa?!”  
“Silente ha detto che non sono la tua nemesi” spiegò Draco. “Beh, sai, io avevo sempre in un modo o nell’altro creduto di esserlo. Ma forse no. Forse mi hai lasciato indietro.” Il biondo sospirò. “Dovrò trovarmi qualcun altro da tormentare.”  
Harry si drizzò con tanto impeto che quasi cadde dal sofà. “No! Tormenta me! Mi piace!”  
“Non dovrebbe PIACERTI, Potter. Dovrei essere una spina nel fianco, per te!”  
“Non è così! Voglio dire, lo sei!” gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono dietro le lenti spesse dei suoi occhiali. “Ti detesto! Rendi miserabile la mia vita quotidiana! Spero che annegherai nel lago, prima o poi!”  
“Lo dici solo per essere gentile.”  
“Ma no!” la voce di Harry s’incrinò. “Io…ti odio, Draco. Tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto!”  
Draco saltò su tutto agitato. “Mi hai chiamato Draco! Te l’avevo DETTO che era finita. Ho fallito come nemesi.” Si morse un labbro. “Pensi che Weasley abbia bisogno di un peggior nemico? Non sono sicuro di riuscire a provare per lui lo stesso tipo di odio, ma potrei provarci.”  
Harry balzò giù dal sofà. “Per favore, non farlo.” Infilò le mani nelle tasche. “Sei un fantastico peggior nemico, Malfoy. Nessun altro potrebbe neppure immaginare le cose sadiche che fai. Chi altri avrebbe la pazienza di aspettare lo svolgimento di un’intera lezione di Pozioni affinché il mio compito sia quasi terminato prima di gettarci dentro un fuoco d’artificio? Chi altro potrebbe realizzare così tante trappole che mi costringano a punizioni per crimini che non ho mai commesso? Pensa ai punti che hai fatto perdere a Grifondoro! Pensa alle notti insonni che ho passato a pensare a quanto ti…ehm…odio! E poi” aggiunse Harry “sei bellissimo, e biondo.”  
Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. “E questo che c’entra col resto?”  
“Probabilmente nulla” ammise Harry “ma il punto è che ti odio. Per favore, non lasciarmi.”  
“Uhm. Stai rendendo tutto più difficile, Potter.”  
L’indecisione di Draco fu interrotta da un sospiro esasperato. Entrambi si voltarono, e videro Ginny Weasley sull’ultimo gradino della scalinata, con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Potete scendere” gridò girandosi indietro “stanno solo PARLANDO.” Il modo in cui lo disse fece sembrare che fossero stati scoperti in un qualche tipo di azione criminosa. “Insomma” disse, guardando Harry “sei proprio senza speranza.”  
“Non possiamo restare fuori dalla Sala Comune per sempre” disse ambiguamente Ron avvicinandosi a sua sorella. Era seguito da Hermione, Seamus e Dean. “Abbiamo bisogno di studiare, Harry.”  
“Non ti ho mai detto di stare fuori!” gridò Harry “TU mi hai spinto giù dalle scale!”  
“Perché TU non saresti mai sceso, da solo!” replicò Ron con durezza.  
Draco si chiese, e non era la prima volta, cosa stesse succedendo esattamente. Forse Harry avrebbe dovuto fargli qualcosa di orribile ma ci aveva messo troppo tempo. Aveva senso. Harry finiva sempre con l’eseguire il lavoro sporco per la sua Casa, ed inoltre era notoriamente tenero di cuore, il che spesso era stato sfruttato da Draco a proprio vantaggio.  
Il biondo appoggiò lo straccio. “Avevo finito di pulire, comunque” disse “è il caso che vada.”  
Hermione gli puntò un dito contro. “Non muoverti.”  
“Nessuno TI ha chiesto niente.” Draco si voltò verso Harry. “Bene, ho pulito la vostra Sala Comune. Ora mi perdoni?”  
Harry sembrava infelice. “Certo, Malfoy, io…uhm…”  
Hermione gli si parò davanti. “No! Sbaglio o la regola prevede TRE buone azioni?”  
“QUALE regola?!” domandò Draco, ed era una domanda ragionevole, secondo lui. “Questo non è il fottuto Torneo Tremaghi!”  
“Sta’ zitto, Malfoy” ribatté Dean.  
“E’ vero” gli fece eco Seamus “ci sono sempre tre buone azioni nelle favole, no?”  
“Tre buone azioni” convenne Ron, che sembrava stesse pensando furiosamente, il che non era uno dei suoi punti forti. “Domani, Malfoy, tu dovrai, uhm…dovrai…”  
“Baciare Harry” disse Ginny ad alta voce “davanti a tutti.”  
Harry assunse una tonalità verdastra che richiamava il colore dei suoi occhi. “Noooooooooo” gemette “Ginny! Fai silenzio!”  
“Te l’avevo detto che i tuoi amici non ti volevano bene, Potter” disse Draco con alterigia. Poi capì. “Un momento, avete detto che lo devo BACIARE?!”  
“Sì!” risposero in coro Ginny, Seamus, Ron, Hermione e Dean.  
“No, non vogliono” protestò Harry d’un fiato “hanno detto MANCARE. Devi mancarmi, la prossima volta che ci scontreremo sul campo da Quidditch e vorrai buttarmi giù dalla mia scopa.”  
Draco guardò freddamente i Grifondoro. “Ora capisco” disse.  
Tutti lo fissarono meravigliati. “Davvero?” chiese Hermione. “E’ un po’ difficile da credere, visto che ultimamente ti sei dimostrato una vera testa di legno al riguardo.”  
“Ho capito sul serio” continuò Draco, ancora più freddamente. “Avrei dovuto saperlo che non potevo aspettarmi un gioco sportivo da un branco di GRIFONDORO.” Riservò un’occhiata glaciale ad Harry, che sembrava terrorizzato. “Beh, suppongo che TI vedrò domani.”  
“Ma non è il caso” disse Harry stancamente “davvero, Malfoy, non c’è bisogno che tu-”  
“Oh, sta’ zitto, Harry” rispose Draco, senza pensare, e uscì a grandi passi dalla stanza.  
  
***  
  
Draco entrò tutto impettito nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde. Tiger e Goyle lo stavano aspettando su uno dei sofà di pelle. Goyle era arrivato a metà di una copia de “A La Recherche du Temps Perdu” in originale francese, e quando Draco entrò mise il segnalibro e lo nascose alla vista. “Com’è andata la pulizia della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro?”  
“Devo fuggire dalla scuola” annunciò Draco “i Grifondoro hanno deciso di uccidermi.”  
Tiger sollevò un sopracciglio. “Mi riesce difficile crederlo” disse.  
“Mi hanno assegnato un altro incarico” spiegò il biondo “vogliono che baci Potter, davanti a tutti. Ma io, naturalmente, ho visto oltre questa stupida pagliacciata. Faranno in modo che sembri che io abbia avuto intenti omicidi nei suoi confronti, e a quel punto l’intera scolaresca si rivolterà contro di me e mi faranno a pezzi. Oppure gli metteranno un rossetto velenoso. O magari…”  
“…o magari è semplicemente innamorato di te” lo interruppe Goyle. “Dio, sei paranoico.”  
“O magari COSA?!” esclamò Draco.  
“Harry Potter” spiegò Tiger con enfasi “è innamorato di te.”  
“Lo sanno tutti che è innamorato di te” puntualizzò Goyle.  
“Senza offesa, Draco, ma solo un idiota avrebbe potuto non accorgersene” disse Tiger.  
“Ha una cotta pazzesca” aggiunse Goyle.  
“E’ un qualcosa di epico, tutta la scuola lo sa!” concluse Tiger.  
Draco barcollò. “VOI come fate a saperlo?”  
“Ce l’ha detto Pansy” rispose Goyle “a Dicembre, quando lui le ha chiesto se pensava che l’avresti portato al Ballo di Yule.”  
“Perché non me l’avete DETTO?!” strillò Draco.  
“Pensavamo lo SAPESSI” si scusò Tiger.  
“TUTTI lo sanno!” si accodò Goyle.  
“Beh, io NO!” piagnucolò Draco.  
“Ora lo sai” disse Tiger pragmatico.  
Draco si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sofà tra Tiger e Goyle. “E ora che dovrei fare?”  
“Uhm, vediamo” rispose Goyle “Harry Potter vuole baciarti. È bello, ricco e un campione di Quidditch, e tu sei ossessionato da lui fin da quando avevi undici anni.”  
“Io credo che dovresti abbandonare la scuola” propose Tiger.  
“Sono d’accordo” disse Goyle, ripescando il suo libro.  
“Cosa STAI leggendo, Goyle?” chiese Draco sull’orlo dell’esasperazione.  
“Oh, guardo solo le figure” rispose Goyle allegramente “De profession a profession a profession, on se devine, et de vice a vice aussi…”  
Draco crollò in un abisso di disperazione.  
  
***  
  
Tiger e Goyle non gli sarebbero stati di alcun aiuto, decise Draco, visto che tutto quello che facevano era fissarlo con aria pietosa come se lui fosse stato una specie di Felce Starnazzante non particolarmente intelligente che aveva imparato a parlare per caso. Era seduto sul bordo del suo letto, e si fissava nello specchio sulla testiera facendosi pena da solo.  
Bello, ricco e un campione di Quidditch. Di tutti gli studenti della scuola, quella era senz’altro la SUA descrizione, non quella di Harry. Si prese un momento per ammirare il suo riflesso. Come sempre, la curva della sua mascella era semplice poesia della struttura ossea, le sue labbra erano imbronciate ed i suoi capelli acconciati ad arte. Dall’altro lato, Harry. Harry era disordinato, con i capelli spettinati e gli occhiali che gli scivolavano sempre dal naso, si vestiva come se ogni giorno fosse il giorno del bucato. Aveva delle lunghe ciglia vellutate, una bocca da baciare e un’indecifrabile timidezza che lo rendeva sexy proprio perché non sapeva di esserlo.  
“Uh” esclamò Draco, colpito da un improvviso shock, e cadde dal letto. Si ritrovò sul pavimento di pietra, e rimase sdraiato lì a fissare il soffitto. SEI OSSESSIONATO DA LUI DA QUANDO AVEVI UNDICI ANNI, aveva detto Goyle. “Non è vero” disse il biondo ad alta voce “solo perché è la prima persona che cerco con lo sguardo quando entro in una stanza, e passo ogni mio momento libero a pensare a come farlo soffrire in modo che mi presti attenzione, e mi distraggo tanto a guardare il tavolo dei Grifondoro durante i pasti che la metà delle volte dimentico di mangiare, e…” Draco si alzò con aria cupa, consapevole del freddo che passava dalle pietre del pavimento alla sua pelle. “Dannazione” borbottò “Vorrei aver saputo che stavo per avere un’epifania, mi sarei vestito per l’occasione.”  
  
***  
  
Era freddo ed umido nel sottoscala del terzo piano, e Draco stava iniziando a temere sul serio che la sua carnagione stesse subendo mutazioni terribili, visto che la sentiva viscida. Contemporaneamente però non aveva nemmeno molta voglia di uscire dal sottoscala, perché da dove si trovava poteva godere di una vista eccellente sulle gambe di tutti coloro che scendevano nei sotterranei per la lezione di Pozioni delle tre. Quando vide passare un paio di piedi familiari che indossavano delle scarpe da ginnastica blu, Draco estrasse una mano ed afferrò Harry per la caviglia. “Pssst” bisbigliò “Potter. Sono qui sotto.”  
Harry si chinò e lo vide: i suoi occhi verdi brillarono dietro le lenti. “Malfoy, che stai facendo sotto alle scale?”  
Draco pensò a tutta una serie di possibili spiegazioni, ma le scarto tutte trovandole poco plausibili. “Vieni qua sotto e basta” sibilò.  
Con uno sguardo rassegnato Harry si inginocchiò e strisciò fino ad entrare nello spazio angusto in cui si era nascosto Draco. “E’ un qualche tipo di gioco o sei semplicemente impazzito, alla fine?”  
Draco si limitò a guardarlo. Ora che Harry era lì, inginocchiato a pochi centimetri da lui, con un’aria paziente ed infinitamente adorabile conferitagli dalla vernice che ancora spiccava tra i suoi capelli e dalla macchia d’inchiostro che aveva sul naso, Draco non riusciva a trovare niente da dire. Doveva esserci qualcosa di cui potevano parlare. Lezioni? Quidditch? “Allora, quali credi che siano le possibilità dei Puddlemere United quest’anno?” chiese Draco per fare conversazione.  
“Oh” rispose coraggiosamente Harry “Io…ehm…non ci ho pensato…”  
“Bah, fanculo tutto” sbottò Draco con tono disperato, poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.  
Fu sorprendentemente piacevole. Harry iniziò a rispondergli e non si fermò, i suoi occhi si chiusero lentamente mentre si sporgeva a sua volta verso Draco e i loro nasi si scontrarono. La bocca di Harry era meravigliosamente morbida, e i suoi capelli che accarezzavano il volto di Draco profumavano di bagnoschiuma e trementina.  
Quando si separarono, Draco ghignava. Harry, tuttavia, sembrava semplicemente felice. “Bene, Malfoy” disse “l’hai fatto. Ti perdono. Puoi andare, ora. Ti avrei perdonato COMUNQUE” aggiunse “tanto perché tu lo sappia.”  
Draco, che si era completamente dimenticato di questo aspetto della faccenda, si morse un labbro. “Mi dispiace davvero molto per il mantello di tuo padre” ammise “è stata un’azione davvero orribile, da parte mia.”  
“Oh, in realtà no” disse Harry con un debole sorriso “non hai distrutto il mantello di mio padre, ma l’impermeabile di Hermione. Semplicemente, non avevi mai visto la plastica prima. Sei un idiota. Comunque ti ho già detto che ti perdono. Non sarai espulso, Malfoy. E poi” concluse “i Puddlemere United fanno schifo.”  
Draco si sentiva confuso. I conti non tornavano. “Hermione non è innamorata di me, vero?” esclamò all’improvviso, comprendendo tutto in una volta.  
Harry lo fissò incredulo. “Ora devo andare” disse “non voglio arrivare in ritardo alla lezione di Pozioni.”  
“Cosa?! Perché te ne vai?!” domandò Draco. “Pensavo di piacerti! Sono qui ad offrirti il mio corpo da dio greco e tu mi rifiuti?! Il tuo comportamento è incomprensibile!”  
Harry assunse un’espressione terrorizzata. “Tu non mi piaci!” si interruppe. “Chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere?!”  
“Sembra che lo sappiano tutti” disse Draco con tono grave “sembra che tu l’abbia detto a tutti TRANNE che a me.”  
“Non è vero!” ribatté Harry.  
“Sì, invece” insistette il biondo “hai chiesto a Pansy Parkinson se sarei venuto al Ballo di Yule con te.”  
“Non è vero” ripeté Harry. Poi però le sue spalle s’incurvarono. “E va bene, è vero. È vero, Malfoy, mi piaci. Non posso evitarlo! È orribile! Vorrei che mi piacesse un altro, chiunque altro, invece di te. È sconveniente, sconvolgente e stranamente ironico, senza contare che so perfettamente che tu non potrai mai ricambiarmi, quindi perché non mi lasci andare a Pozioni, per favore, e fingiamo che tutto questo non sia mai successo?”  
“Non ho mai detto che non mi piaci” argomentò Draco.  
Harry sbarrò gli occhi. “Cosa?!”  
“Puoi andare a Pozioni se vuoi” continuò il biondo “Ma se rimani probabilmente ti bacerò di nuovo.”  
“Ehm” titubò Harry “e per quale ragione lo faresti?”  
Chissà come, Draco si ritrovò a sporgersi in avanti e ad afferrare le spalle di Harry, e chissà come si ritrovò a baciarlo mentre, cosa ancora più importante, Harry rispondeva al suo bacio. Chissà come i due si ritrovarono avviticchiati l’uno all’altro, in un groviglio di braccia e gambe, e chissà come la bocca tenera di Harry si aprì sotto la sua; le sue mani si ritrovarono tra i capelli di Harry, che erano soffici, spettinati e un po’ induriti dalla vernice, e non c’era un’altra cosa al mondo che avrebbe voluto accarezzare, tranne forse altre parti del corpo di Harry. C’era uno strano ronzio nelle sue orecchie, insieme ad un suono che somigliava ad un applauso ed alle grida di una folla. Si sentiva come se avesse appena vinto una partita contro Grifondoro perché, chissà come, baciare Harry Potter era la cosa più fantastica che gli fosse mai capitata. Era perfino più piacevole che baciare la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio, e Draco lo sapeva perché ci aveva provato svariate volte.  
“Per questa ragione” rispose infine Draco, rimettendosi a sedere con un’espressione compiaciuta.  
“Beh, è un’ottima ragione” commentò Harry.  
“Ero sicuro che l’avresti trovata convincente” aggiunse Draco.  
Si sorrisero, poi a Draco venne in mente una cosa. “Aspetta, non avrei dovuto baciarti davanti a tutti?”  
“L’hai fatto” rispose il moro.  
“Che?!”  
“Le scale si sono mosse” disse Harry indicandogliele “non te n’eri accorto?”  
Draco alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che erano seduti al centro dell’atrio, visto che le scale si erano andate a posizionare dall’altro lato del corridoio. Intorno a loro c’erano gli altri studenti intenti a fissarli; i Grifondoro sghignazzavano con aria soddisfatta mentre Tiger e Goyle lo guardavano con il sopracciglio alzato e un’espressione saccente.  
Draco si rese conto di avere ancora un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry, ma non gli importò: gli sembrava un ottimo posto dove appoggiare il braccio. “Comunque non capisco che cosa stiano guardando” borbottò.  
Harry ridacchiò e si appoggiò alla sua spalla.  
“Una cosa impossibile” rispose.  
  
*FINE*


End file.
